The telecommunication companies generally have more than one wireless technology such as 2G, 3G (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”)), and 4G (Long Term Evolution (“LTE”)) in the network and in the future will add more wireless technologies such as 5G. Additionally, with the introduction of carrier aggregation, the use of more than one frequency has been employed for an operator that desires to deliver a higher data throughput to the subscribers. The use of multiple frequencies may also assist with call retainability (e.g., if 5G or 4G coverage is not available, the user equipment can fallback to another frequency). In another example, the use of multiple frequencies can be used for circuit switch fallback (“CSFB”) referring to fallback from one wireless technology to another wireless technology. Even with the adoption of the techniques mentioned above, what is needed in the art is continued improvement for frequency selection in a communication system.